


Twinkle Twinkle Little Snitch

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: It gets heated but not too heated, M/M, Not enough for Rojo anyway, Poor Rojo, Rated mature mostly for language, Rojo has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos blamed Aguero.<br/>Well maybe he blamed the tequila a little, but for the most part this was Kun's fault.<br/>Fucking Kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I've never written anything before really, but I felt inspired.  
> I blame Copa America entirely ... hopefully you enjoy nonetheless!

Marcos blamed Aguero.

Well maybe he blamed the tequila a little, but for the most part this was Kun's fault.

Fucking Kun.

Marcos should have known better, really. You can't tell Aguero anything without the happy-go-lucky idiot running his mouth.

In his defense though, when you're stranded in the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere-USA in the lobby of a rundown hotel because your team bus has broken down and someone (fucking Kun) offers you tequila? I mean, who's going to say no?

So their they were, Marcos and his Argentine compatriots, making the most out of a shitty situation. Marcos was sitting on the floor of the lobby with his back against the wall, when Aguero had scooted down beside him and offered him the little bottle of terrible decisions.

"Rojo, my man." Sergio had said, holding the bottle up to Marcos' mouth. "You look miserable. Drink, _chabón_."

So Marcos did.

"You'll feel better, I promise."

Over and over again ...

"It'll take the edge off. Help you relax."

... because Sergio kept insisting.

"Atta boy! Now, tell me what's bothering you?"

"Tired." Marcos had grumbled, more to himself than to Sergio.

"No, Rojo. It's more than that. You've been miserable all day. Spit it out. Come on."

In truth, what was bothering Marcos had been bothering him for years and maybe it was time that he told someone? His mother always said that it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up inside. Maybe he'd feel better afterwards?

It was most likely the alcohol that gave him the courage to tell Sergio exactly what was on his mind. Marcos looked his friend in the eye, took a deep breath and ...

"I want Leo."

Sergio didn't say anything.

"Messi. I want Messi."

Sergio just stared straight ahead.

"I want our Captain, Kun."

Sergio took a swig from the tequila bottle.

"I want to fuck our Captain, Kun. Kun! Are you even listening to me?!"

Nothing. Sergio said nothing. Just kept drinking from that goddamn bottle. Fucking Kun.

And then,

"Does he know?"

"What?"

"Does Leo know?"

"Know what?"

"Jesus Chr - have you told Leo that you want him, Rojo?"

"Why the fuck would I tell him that? I mean, how would I even bring that up? Oh hey Leo. I was wondering, if you're not too busy of course, if you'd maybe like to have intercourse sometime?"

Sergio snorted. "Who the fuck says intercourse nowadays?"

"Fuck you, Kun. You're not helping!"

Marcos ran a hand through his hair before closing his eyes and rubbing his face. Aggressively. Almost as if he was trying to rip off his mouth as punishment for the verbal diarrhea that had just spewed from it. What the fuck was he thinking?

"You should tell him."

Marcos was seconds away from snuffing Sergio out.

"No, Kun."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kun."

"Oh ... well then. Oops. My bad."

And with that, Marcos eyes flew open and locked on Sergio's.

"Your bad? What ... What did you do Kun?"

Marcos had never had a panic attack before, but he's pretty sure he was about to.

"Kun what did you do?!"

"I may have texted him ..."

"Him?"

"Leo ..."

"Leo. You texted Leo."

Leo, Marcos noticed, who was on the other side of the lobby chatting with Masche and Angel and checking his fucking phone.

Sergio, the bastard, actually had the nerve to smirk at Marcos.

"Yes Marcos."

"And what exactly did you TEXT Leo, Kun?"

"What you told me. That you'd like to have intercourse with ..."

"JESUS CHRIST YOU DID NOT SAY INTERCOURSE?!"

And really, why was that Marcos' biggest worry right now?

"Well no. I didn't say that exactly."

"Oh my God. Oh my fucking God."

And yeah, this was definitely a panic attack.

It was at that exact moment that Sergio's phone dinged loudly next to Marcos and by the look on Aguero's face, whatever had been texted to him was fairly amusing.

Marcos wanted to throw up ... and not because of the alcohol.

"Who is it?"

"Hmm? Oh. Just Leo." Sergio shrugged.

Just Leo? At this point Marcos was sure that he had watched enough episodes of Dexter to know how to murder Kun discreetly. All he needed was saran wrap and a knife ...

"What did he say?"

"Leo doesn't say much, Marcos. You know that."

_Fuck the saran wrap_ , Marcos thought, _just bring me a knife_.

"Kun ..."

And before Marcos could say anything else, Sergio picked himself up off the floor and walked away.

He was about to chase after him _because really who even needs a fucking knife_ , when a pale hand grabbed onto his knee for support and a very familiar face sank down next to Marcos on the floor.

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

~

"He's a pain in the ass." Leo said softly. "I mean, you probably told him all of that in sworn secrecy and he goes and does this."

Marcos wondered how hard he'd have to smash his head back against the wall to knock himself out cold.

"I'm glad he told me though."

I mean, he may never be able to play football again because of the major brain damage he would most likely cause but ...

"You should have told me."

Anything is better than this.

Marcos actually laughed out loud at that.

Leo looked at him, curiously.

"What's funny?"

"This conversation is."

"Is it?"

"Mmmmm." He really wishes Kun had left that bottle of tequila behind.

Leo shifted closer to Marcos, rubbing his hand up and down the younger Argentine's arm, before gripping his wrist tightly.

"Marcos ..." Leo whispered into his ear. " _Pequeño_ , look at me."

Marcos did as he was told.

Immediately though, he regretted his decision because seeing Leo this close up made his pants tighten in an almost uncomfortable way. And Leo must have noticed, because the hand that was once gripping his wrist was steadily making its way towards the bulge that was most definitely on full display now.

Leo massaged him ever so gently, watching Marcos' face the entire time. He gave the bulge a little squeeze before dipping his hand under the waistband of his pants and gripping Marcos' dick through his underwear.

" _Leo_." Marcos breathed out, shakily. Leo smiled at him.

What the fuck was going on? Maybe this was a tequila infused nightmare and all of this was happening in his mind. He did drink A LOT of tequila, he must have passed out at some point, right? Yes, that made more sense.

"For future reference," Leo said against Marcos' ear. "if you want to fuck me, Guapo ..." Leo licked the side of his neck, "all you have to do is ask." and bit down, hard, against his pulse point.

_This was one vivid fucking dream._

Marcos couldn't help the way his hips bucked up into Leo's hand at the feel of his captains teeth sinking into his skin.

He leaned forward and did what any rational man in his situation would do, and kissed Leo hard on the lips.

Leo cupped Marcos' face with his free hand and began nipping and sucking at the younger mans bottom lip. He prodded his tongue into Marcos' mouth, groaning at the taste of the tequila.

Marcos, for his part, was doing his best not to cum on the spot. The feel of Leo's tongue in his mouth along with the deft rubbing against his crotch was sending him into a tail spin.

"Fuck, Leo." Marcos grabbed him by the waist and shoved him into his lap. He pulled Leo's hand off of his crotch and molded their bodies together so there was no space between them.

Leo, slowly rocked his hips against Marcos while he sucked the younger mans tongue into his mouth. Marcos had a vice grip on Leo's ass to keep that delicious pressure against his dick and _seriously this was the best day of his fucking life._

"You know, this probably isn't the best place to be doing this." Leo murmured against Marcos' lips. He was cupping the younger mans face, caressing his cheeks with feather-light touches.

Marcos was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. The younger man leaned into Leo and pressed wet kisses down the side of his neck. He squeezed Leo's ass and the older man whimpered, grinding down hard into his lap.

Marcos shivered, Leo chuckled.

"We should probably go somewh -"

"I hate to break this up ..." and of course _OF COURSE_ it was fucking Kun with that stupid fucking smirk on his face.

" ... but the bus is fixed, so we're getting the hell out of here."

This time Marcos did actually smash his head back against the wall. Once, twice, three times, before Leo intervened.

"Hey stop that." Leo said affectionately. He kissed Marcos one more time before climbing off of his lap and offering him his hand.

"No." Marcos grumbled. "Just leave me here to die."

Leo smiled at the younger man, fondly.

"If we did that, _chabón_ ," Sergio said, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulder. "you wouldn't get to have intercourse with our Cap -" and with that Marcos was up off the floor, chasing Kun through the lobby and out the door.

Leo watched in amusement as Marcos chased Sergio up the steps of the bus and tackled him to the floor. All that could be seen of Aguero were his sneaker clad feet sticking straight up in the air while Marcos hovered over him.

Masche walked by and slapped Leo on the back, shaking his head at the scene in front of them. He gave Leo a look that could only mean one thing, the same thing Leo himself was thinking.

"Fucking Kun."

 


End file.
